


Leaders || Clexa

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: The Grounders and the Sky People are on their way to war, but that's not what's at the forefront of Lexa's mind. No, she's thinking about Clarke and all the things she wants to say to her, before they all possibly die and she doesn't have the chance.©2015//Lucifers-Left-Lung





	

She had eyes, blue like the ocean. Eyes that shone like the moon. They were soft, but she was hard as nails. Clarke Griffin was a leader and she had the respect of everyone in her camp. Even my people respected her. Most of them, anyway. Some of my people still didn't completely trust her, but they listened to me, and I trusted her with my life, something that didn't come easy with me. She was strong and caring and beautiful. 

We were all marching into battle against Mount Weather. Bellamy had managed to get the fog down. This was the war that we had been preparing for. The moment of truth, where it was determined what would happen to all of us. To Clarke's people in Mount Weather, to my people in Mount Weather and to all of us on the outside. Either we would defeat Mount Weather or we would die. There was no in between, because they wanted the Sky Peoples' blood to be able to survive out here. And my people were useless unless turned into Reapers. 

My heart was pounding and I knew that I was probably going to die. Sure, I had all these people here to protect me, their leader, but that didn't mean something couldn't happen. I was prepared for death. I wasn't afraid of it; it was inevitable. What I was afraid of, was dying without telling Clarke how I felt. She had been there for me since we'd come together to fight the Mountain Men. And I was grateful. More than that, I was pretty certain that I loved her. 

"Clarke," I said, grabbing her arm and stopping her. "There's something I need to tell you."

Clarke stopped and looked at me worriedly. "What is it?" she asked me. "Is something wrong?"

Without allowing myself more time to think about it, I pressed my lips to hers. At first, she didn't respond and I honestly hadn't expected her to, but a moment later, I felt Clarke's lips moving over mine. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer. I was sure that people were staring, but I didn't care and Clarke didn't seem to care either.

A moment later, she pulled away, out of breath. "What was that for?" she asked me. 

"In case I die," I replied. "I didn't want to die not having kissed you. And you have to know how I feel about you. Because until you, I hadn't felt anything in a long time. Clarke, you know that I don't care for people, I don't allow myself to. But with you..."

Clarke smiled. "Lexa," she said. "We're going in there. We're not going to die, we're going to win. And when we come out, we'll talk about this." 

She was trying to give me something to look forward to, something to ensure that I would fight as hard as I could to live. But I was a warrior and she knew that. She knew that I would fight my heart out until the end. But if it made her feel better to try and console me, then I wouldn't ruin it for her. 

I smiled. "Okay, Clarke." I took her hand in mine. "Just don't die."

"I'll do my best," she laughed, the first time in ages. "See you when it's over."


End file.
